


thank god (for good directions) (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bitty has a honey stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: He’s still in the middle of weighing the pros and cons of closing up early when he hears a car turn onto the street. A little too nice to be anyone from around here, quite frankly. Bitty adjusts his sunhat and stands, peering as far down the road as he can.It is a nice car—a rental, most likely, by the looks of it. Shiny and new and one hundred percent out of place in Small Town, Georgia. Bitty leans back into the shade. Chances are the car won’t even stop; people who drive vehicles like that have no reason to stop at street vendors.The car stops.Bitty’s jaw drops open.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: OMG Podfic, please! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	thank god (for good directions) (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [thank god (for good directions)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105077) by [playedwright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright). 



> Yes, this fic apparently was inspired by a [Billy Currington song](https://youtu.be/DY9D01WPIN0/) 🤠😀💕

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-9jDHB_Jf9cPwYCXjv-lzD0cmiAJoIjv/view?usp=drivesdk) to access audio file on Google drive. Then press Play!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the author playedwright for giving permission to record this 💕
> 
> Please do reblog!  
> [Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/189481958055/zimbits-au-meet-cute-podfic/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RollFig/status/1202542178104414208?s=19/)  
> 


End file.
